A Healing Heart
by Isabel Hunter
Summary: He was there the whole time and she completely missed him. Now, when she needs him most, he's there for her.  Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, running after his friend in the empty school hallway. "I have some thing important to ask you."

"What is it, senpai?" Haruhi asked, turning around to face Tamaki.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, continuing slowly. "I was wondering… Will… Will you go out with me?"

Haruhi, being previously oblivious to his feelings, was shocked. When she snapped out of it, she spoke, "Yes! Yes, of course, senpai!"

Tamaki and Haruhi were both brimming with happiness, and out of pure emotion, Tamaki cupped Haruhi's cheeks with his hands and pulled her lips to his.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi," Tamaki said swiftly, still grinning from ear to ear, "Would you like a ride home?"

"I would love one, thanks," Haruhi responded. The new couple sat in Tamaki's limo and talked all the way to Haruhi's house.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

"Hi, Tamaki!" Haruhi said when she saw her new boyfriend the next day heading towards the third music room. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all, my dear," he replied and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Holding hands, they made their way to the music room.

~~~~~~u~~~~~~

The two walked down the beach in Okinawa and held hands.

"Stay here with me forever, Haruhi," Tamaki said, facing Haruhi and holding both of her hands.

"It _is_ beautiful out here, isn't it?" Haruhi replied looking out to the sunset.

"Natural beauty, just like you, Haruhi."

~~~~~~r~~~~~~

Haruhi walked through the doors of the host club and saw her friends' smiling faces. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins were already with guests and Kyoya told Haruhi who her guest for the next hour was. With a quick thanks to Kyoya and a glance at Tamaki, Haruhi made her way over to her guest. It didn't bother Haruhi that Tamaki was still a host even though they were dating. She understood that he loved being in the host club, and also that he didn't have the same feelings for those girls that he did for her.

Haruhi made her way over to a table where her appointment was waiting. She gave the calm brunette girl a sweet smile and welcomed her to the host club.

~~~~~~a~~~~~~

After the host club was done for the day, Tamaki walked Haruhi home to her apartment and kissed her goodbye before leaving for his own mansion. Haruhi walked straight to her room; her father wasn't home, as usual.

She closed the door behind her and sighed as she flopped down on her bed. Ever since Tamaki had asked her out, she had been thinking of her feelings toward him. She wasn't sure if she loved him. She knew that she at least liked having him around, and she did enjoy someone to walk her home every day so she didn't have to make the trip alone. But did she really love Tamaki?

~~~~~~n~~~~~~

After walking Haruhi home, Tamaki walked down the steps of the apartment building to the limo that had pulled up. He opened the back door and ducked into the shiny, black car.

"Tamaki, you of all people should know that it's never good to keep a girl waiting," came a voice from the seat next to him. Tamaki smiled at the young woman next to him and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I just had to walk Haruhi home," Tamaki replied.

"When are you going to leave that bitch, Tamaki? I want you all to myself" Éclair said, twirling her golden opera glasses in her hand.

"Give me time, my love. I'll be all yours soon enough," Tamaki said, kissing her again.

~~~~~~H~~~~~~

Haruhi was walking down the school's hallway alone when Tamaki ran up to her and gave her a hug. He spoke with a smile on his face and said, "My father was wondering if you and your father wanted to join us for dinner tonight. Would you like to?"

"That would be great, Tamaki! Thanks! I didn't have anything planned for dinner tonight, anyway," Haruhi replied and received a kiss on the cheek.

"Great! I'll have a car sent to your house at six o'clock. Would you like me to walk you home?" Tamaki asked, as he did every day, but already knew the answer.

"That would be great," Haruhi said, as she did every day, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two teenagers walked all the way to Haruhi's house and talked the whole way there. When they reached the apartment, Tamaki gave her a kiss goodbye and walked down the steps again, into the limo that held a waiting Éclair.

He stepped into the limo and kissed Éclair passionately. She broke the kiss to speak, " You still haven't left her yet?" she sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, baby, but she's very delicate. You know what'll happen, though. My grandmother wants me to marry you, and she'll end up getting that. It's only a matter of time, my dear. Be patient, for me," Tamaki said smoothly as he finished with another kiss.

~~~~~~i~~~~~~

Haruhi walked down the hallway on a Friday afternoon. Kyoya had decided to give the host club the day off, but Haruhi was going heading to the music room to meet up with Tamaki so they could walk home together. When she reached the giant double doors of the third music room, she saw Tamaki leaning against the wall. Haruhi smiled at the sight of him and ran up to give him a hug.

"How was your day, my dear?" Tamaki asked as he broke the hug to look her in the eyes.

"It was fine," she replied. "Pretty uneventful. Yours?"

Well, there's something I'd like to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Tamaki, you can tell me anything, you know that," Haruhi said, smiling up at him. The smile just made he feel even more guilty.

"I've been seeing another girl. I'm really sorry. I've decided to call it off with her today. I'm so sorry."

Haruhi stopped where she was. She spoke in a very emotionless voice, "How long? How long have you been seeing her?"

"It's been about two weeks," Tamaki answered in an unemotional voice as well, "I'm really sorry. Her parents are very good friends with my grandmother and I thought that it would help my relations with her. You know how she feels about me. And I just wanted to be honest with you right now. I thought it would be the best thing to do."

Haruhi closed her eyes and all she saw was the memories she had of Tamaki. The moment he had asked her out, their first real kiss, their vacation in Okinawa, all of it. A tear fell from her eye and dripped down to her chin, where it fell to the floor. Finally, without opening her eyes, she spoke.

"You should have lied, Tamaki," Haruhi said. She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her that has no idea that he just blew it.

"It didn't mean a thing to me, I promise."

"I don't care what you say! If it didn't mean a thing, then why did you do it?" Haruhi said, shouting now. "This isn't fair! Now I'm the one who has to deal with you're mistake. You should have just lied! Why did I need to know this?"

"I was just trying to be honest-" Tamaki struggled.

"Well honesty blew it this time!"

"Haruhi-" Tamaki said, trying to console her.

"I don't get it. Where was your conscience when you were with her?" Haruhi said, crying uncontrollably now. She turned around and ran, her schoolbag bouncing slightly as it hit her hip. She didn't stop running until she reached her apartment.

Running into her room, she slammed the door and dropped her bag on the floor. She grabbed the picture of Tamaki hugging her and smiling and threw it as hard as she could against the wall where the frame shattered and fell to the floor in pieces.

~~~~~~g~~~~~~

Kyoya was about to turn the corner of the hallway to the third music room when he saw Tamaki and Haruhi walking together. He went back around the corner and listened. He started to hear shouts and began to make sense of what was going on. Tamaki had been going out with another girl and cheated on Haruhi. _Poor Haruhi,_ he thought, although his face showed no emotion.

He heard running footsteps and Haruhi ran past him. Her face was tear-streaked and it partially blinded her, causing her not to notice Kyoya standing at the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment and was quickly greeted by Ranka.

"Hello, Kyoya. She's in her room and won't tell me what's wrong. I'm guessing you want to see if you'll have better luck?" Ranka asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, sir," Kyoya responded shortly. With that, Ranka stepped aside to let Kyoya in.

Kyoya walked straight to Haruhi's room and slowly opened the door. He looked in the room to see Haruhi asleep on her bed, moving occasionally and crying in her sleep. Kyoya walked into the room and closed the door as quietly as he could. In the far corner of the room, he saw a smashed picture frame with a picture of her and Tamaki smiling at the camera amid the rubble.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi and gently lay behind her, pulling her close. She was lying on top of the bed covers and had a thin blanket around her shoulders. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as he realized how perfectly her body fit next to his. Kyoya soon fell asleep, still holding Haruhi tightly.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

Haruhi woke up the next morning but felt restraining arms around her. The familiar feeling caused her immediate thought to be that her father hadn't known better and let Tamaki in and he fell asleep with her. But when she turned her head, she was surprised to see the sleeping face of none other that the third Ootori son. She was still shocked of the events of yesterday, so her hand shook as she nudged Kyoya to try to wake him.

Kyoya's eyes shot open and he pinned Haruhi down onto the bed so she was under him. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily and Haruhi reacted by pulling away. Kyoya let her up and she forcefully wrapped her arms around his chest, slightly knocking the wind out of him. She sobbed, shaking horribly as she buried her face in Kyoya's shirt.

~~~~~~u~~~~~~

When Haruhi regained focus, she sniffled and pulled away from Kyoya, saying, "I'm sorry about that. I'm just really upset. And why did you kiss me?"

Uh," Kyoya stalled, "Well, I thought that… it would be… comforting to you."

"Okay," Haruhi said skeptically, "But why did you come, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I saw what happened with… in the hallway," Kyoya responded slowly.

"Oh yeah, that," Haruhi said sheepishly. Her stomach growled and broke the brief silence that had formed.

"Come on," Kyoya said, "Let me take you out to dinner."

Haruhi then caught a glimpse of the digital clock on her nightstand. "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed. "School! I've been sleeping for a whole day."

"Yes," Kyoya said, "And you don't have to worry about school. It's Saturday."

"Oh, yeah," Haruhi said, "I get so caught up in all my schoolwork that I can't keep track of the days."

Haruhi's stomach growled again and Kyoya said, "Now, let me take you to dinner."

Haruhi was definitely hungry, so she didn't object. She made Kyoya leave the room as she quickly changed into a slim black, shimmery dress that Hikaru and Kaoru had given her and she'd never had an opportunity to wear. She walked out of her room just after slipping on a pair of black strappy heels. "I figured wherever you're going to take me is going to be upscale, so I dressed pretty fancy."

Kyoya was leaning against the wall by the door and smiled a tiny bit when he saw her. "You're dressed fine. Follow me; I have a car waiting out front."

When Kyoya said car, he, of course, meant limo. Kyoya opened the door to the fancy car for Haruhi. As she ducked into the limo, she muttered under her breath, "Damn rich bastard."

~~~~~~r~~~~~~

The limo pulled up to an extremely fancy hotel. Haruhi's eyes widened as she said, "Kyoya, I thought we were going out to dinner."

"We are," Kyoya said from the seat next to Haruhi, "This hotel has a very good restaurant. My cousin owns this hotel, actually. He gave me my own permanent room here when I turned fifteen."

Kyoya stepped out of the car and held his hand out to Haruhi to help her out. She silently took it and Kyoya led her into the hotel.

~~~~~~a~~~~~~

"Ah, Mr. Ootori. It's a pleasure to have you here tonight. Follow me, if you will," said the waiter when we walked into the restaurant. Haruhi soon realized that it was also a bar as well as a restaurant. They were seated at the bar and the bartender immediately came over to them.

"Great to see you again, Kyoya," the bartender said, putting down the glass he was cleaning.

"Ah, Shoji!" Kyoya said, giving the bartender a small high-five, "I didn't know you were working tonight."

"Yeah. So how have you been?" Shoji asked.

"Not bad. You?"

"Fine. Now," Shoji smiled at the two of them. "What can I get you guys?"

"The usual. What would you like, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Um, I guess I'll just have the tuna," Haruhi said, looking down at the menu.

"Sure, coming right up," Shoji said and went down to the other end of the bar.

"So, you seem to know the bartender pretty well, huh," Haruhi said, "Is there a reason for that?"

"I've been here more than once," Kyoya responded casually, "Any reason you wanted to know?"

"Just curious."

"Oh, and Haruhi? You're going to want to know that Shoji knows how to get into my private room."

"Why would I want to know that?"

"Just for reference," Kyoya said casually.

Soon Shoji was back with their food. He handed Haruhi a plate of tuna and gave Kyoya a steak and a short glass filled with golden liquid.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi whispered harshly once Shoji left, "You can't drink that! That's scotch! _Alcohol!_"

"It's fine, Haruhi. Would you like anything to drink?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"_No_. I'm going to stick with water because I am _sixteen_." She replied, her voice still harsh.

"Well, if you change your mind, don't be shy," Kyoya said and took a sip from his glass.

~~~~~~n~~~~~~

Kyoya threw back another shot and slid the glass over to Shoji as he spoke, "Three more."

"Kyoya, you're flat-out drunk. You shouldn't have any more," Haruhi hissed at him. She told Shoji not to bring any more shots.

"Haruhi, I need to tell you something," Kyoya slurred. "I want you. You're amazing, and I want you all to myself. From the first time I saw you, I knew everything about you, but I still wanted to know more. I love you, Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi was shocked. She'd never seen Kyoya express any type of feeling in front of her, much less to her. She shook it off and blamed it on the alcohol.

Come on; let's get you to the room. Shoji?" Haruhi motioned for Shoji to come over to them and he helped her get Kyoya into his private room in the back.

"Thank you so much, Shoji," Haruhi said when they'd successfully gotten Kyoya in the room.

"No problem. I'll be at the bar until twelve, so just find me if you need anything else," he responded. Haruhi thanked him again and he left the room. Haruhi turned her attention to Kyoya, who was lying on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

"You know, my father actually approves of you. He's impressed by your grades and your ambition. It's finally something we agree on. It gave me a false sense that there was just a _shred_ of hope that I could finally impress my father. And I'd even get to be happy by doing so. But then you started seeing Tamaki and you seemed so happy… All that just faded away," Kyoya said and sat up, putting his head in his hands. "I'll never be happy. I just can't be. I'll always be tortured by my father and I'll never be his successor. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be the best!"

Haruhi thought that Kyoya was always so confident and sure of himself. This shocked Haruhi and sent a pang of guilt through her. _How come she'd never seen it before?_ She sat down next to Kyoya on the bed and put her arm around him awkwardly. She saw tears fall down his face and she immediately felt like crying herself. She was about to tell him that everything would be okay, but she stopped herself. She didn't know that. She felt a strong feeling for Kyoya that she hadn't realized before, and didn't realize what it was. She wasn't sure that his father would accept him if he started dating her. She didn't know that his father would _ever_ accept him.

"You'll get through it," she said finally. "I know you will. You're one of the strongest people I know, Kyoya. I know that you can get through anything, no matter how hard it might be. I believe in you."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya woke up with an earsplitting headache. He moaned and rolled over, wishing he could just go back to sleep until it was over.

"Oh, hey, you're awake," he heard someone say and he rolled over once more and looked up slowly to face who was talking. Haruhi was walking towards him as he sat up in the bed. She handed him a glass of water along with two pills.

"I was looking around while you were asleep and I found the Aspirin in a cabinet," she said, going back to the kitchen where she had two bowls of cereal waiting for them. "Oh and I also found these clothes. Is it okay if I wear them?"

Haruhi was dressed in dark denim skinny jeans and a red and black graphic fitted t-shirt. The heels she wore last night were carefully placed across the room.

"Yeah, those are fine. They're my sister's. She sometimes stays here," he said, getting out of bed. He walked over to the ebony wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. He proceeded to walk into the bathroom and soon Haruhi heard the water running. After a few minutes, Kyoya stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a button-up collared t-shirt. He sat down at the counter on a barstool next to Haruhi and pulled over a bowl of cereal. They both ate in calm silence until Kyoya spoke.

"So would you care to tell me what happened last night? I apologize if I tried to… force you into anything," he said slowly.

"No, you didn't do anything like that. You said… a few things to me I the bar, and then Shoji helped me bring you in here. You said a few things in here, and then eventually fell asleep on one side of the bed, and didn't move until this morning."

"Are you going to tell me what I said?" he asked, and Haruhi got the feeling she had to.

"Well, in here, you said that you felt like you can never please your father and that you'll never be happy. And then in the bar, you… you said that… you said that you… love me," Haruhi finished. She could see Kyoya's face get slightly red as he put his head in his hands. "And now that I've answered your questions, will you answer one of mine? Was that true?"

Kyoya but his hands on Haruhi's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Tell me the truth: Are you in love with Tamaki?"

"No," Haruhi said, sure of herself. "I used to, but-"

"Could you ever love him again?" Kyoya said sternly, his hands still on her shoulders.

"No," Haruhi said again. "There is absolutely no way I could forgive him."

"Is there anyone else you love or could love?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I love him but I certainly feel something for him," Haruhi said, and Kyoya looked devastated and defeated. He took his hands off of Haruhi's shoulders and turned back to the counter, his head in his hands again.

"Kyoya, I'm talking about you," Haruhi said with a slight smile. The next thing she knew, Kyoya had her in a tight hug and she heard his voice in her ear.

"I do love you, Haruhi," He said and she wrapped her arms around him. "I had to make sure you had no feelings for Tamaki before I told you. I couldn't bare losing you to him again."

"I understand," she said as she smiled and closed her eyes. "I have no feelings but regret towards him."

'I promise I'll never hurt you like that. What he did was wrong, and I know that. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Haruhi and Kyoya left the hotel at around ten o'clock and the limo pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment complex shortly after. Kyoya walked Haruhi to her door and he pulled her close and gave her another kiss.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart. I should get home and sleep off this hangover," he said, rubbing his forehead a bit.

"Then come in. You'll probably be badgered with questions from your family if you go home," Haruhi offered.

"That sounds great," Kyoya said, smiling slightly and giving her another kiss. Haruhi quickly slipped to spare key from under the doormat and opened the door. They both walked in and Haruhi led Kyoya to her room.

"Here," she said, giving him a smile. "Why don't you try to get some rest and I'll go make some tea."

Haruhi walked off to the kitchen to make tea and Kyoya crawled into Haruhi's bed, moving slowly so he didn't worsen his headache.

Haruhi came back into the room shortly to find Kyoya already asleep. She set the teacup down quietly on the nightstand as she smiled at him. After a few seconds, she pulled uo the covers and crawled in, trying her best not to disturb him. It was a tight fit in the twin-sized bed, but Haruhi didn't mind. Fully trusting of Kyoya, she soon felt his arms lace around her as she fell asleep.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

She was woken up by her father yanking her out of the bed by the collar of her shirt. He pulled Kyoya out of the bed, much less gently, and dragged him by his hair to the small living room.

"What did you do to my little girl!" Ranka shouted at the barely awake Kyoya.

"I did nothing to her, sir. I swear," Kyoya replied, trying to keep his calm composure.

"Haruhi has had enough with you boys and your host club! If you think-" Ranka started.

"With all due respect, sir," Kyoya cut him off,still keeping the calm voice. "I am not Tamaki-" Haruhi flinched slightly at his name, "And I don't want to be compared to him. I know that what he did was horribly wrong, and-"

"Damn right, what that idiot did was wrong!" Ranka yelled, fuming now.

"Dad!" Haruhi interrupted. "Kyoya didn't do anything wrong. I spent the night with him last night, _where nothing happened_, and he wasn't feeling well, so I let him to rest."

"You have my word that I'll never do anything to harm her, sir," Kyoya said, bowing slightly.

"_I love her."_

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's short but I like this stopping point, and my laptop is dying and I don't want to lose the writing I have. I have to let it die to help the battery. (I'm not sure, the guy at Apple said so.) So please review, and if you like my writing, I have a blog. It's , so please check it out and COMMENT on the posts. Please? I'll write this story faster if you do! Anyway, until next time!**

**-write on-**

**Is**


	5. Chapter 5

5

"So, you're one of the Ootori boys," the girl said to Kyoya. "The third son, am I correct?"

Kyoya gave his classic sophisticated smile and replied, "Yes, you're correct, my dear."

Haruhi overheard Kyoya's conversation with the girl he was meeting with in the club the next day. She walked past him, guiding the girl she was with to a nearby table. Haruhi immediately despised the girl Kyoya was talking to. It wasn't because she was jealous, but because she knew how he felt about being the third son in his family. It was painful for him t hear it brought up. It was a very sensitive topic.

"Haruhi?" the innocent voice of the girl Haruhi was sitting with snapped her out of her trance.

"Yes?" she said with her best host smile.

"So what did you do this weekend?"

Haruhi smiled again as she began to summarize her weekend with her father.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

At the end of the club, the girls were ushered out of the third music room and the hosts started to clean up. As the guests were making their way out, Haruhi overheard the girl Kyoya was with talking to her friend.

"So you sat with Kyoya today? What's he like?" the girl's friend said.

"Well, he has looks going for him, but as the third son in his family, he'll never inherit anything. It's just not worth it," the girl replied, and haruhi felt her cheeks grow hot. She looked over to Kyoya and his face was pale and closed off, telling her that he'd heard what the girl had said. Haruhi made her way over to him.

"It's not true Kyoya. You have a chance. You can surpass your brothers; I know you can. You're better than them, and you have me to help you out. You can be king," Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya turned his attention from the table to her face. "Thanks, Haruhi. That means a lot," after a pause, he continued, "And you know what? King doesn't sound so bad."

~~~~~~u~~~~~~

In the limo home, Haruhi lay across the seat, her head resting on Kyoya's lap. They stared into each other's eyes as Kyoya absent-mindedly played with her hair. Kyoya slid down so that he was lying next to her on the large seat.

"I think…" He turned his head to look at her. Haruhi's head turned as well so that their noses just barely touched. "I think that with you standing behind me, I can do it. I'll surpass my brothers, because _you_ are what I have and they don't. They don't have someone there to support them."

~~~~~~r~~~~~~

Ranka answered the door to Haruhi's apartment and Kyoya gave her one quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning to pick you up, dear," he said and made his way back to the limo.

~~~~~~a~~~~~~

In the morning, Kyoya knocked on Haruhi's door. Ranka opened it and let him in.

"She's still sleeping. Would you like some tea?" Ranka asked, holding up his own teacup.

"I'm fine. Let me just wake Haruhi," Kyoya said and walked into her room. He saw Haruhi, curled up into a little ball, her head resting on her pillow. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Kyoya knelt beside the bed and stroked her forehead.

"Time to wake up, angel," he whispered and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of Kyoya's face.

"Good morning," he said and kissed her. "I'll let you get dressed."

With that, Kyoya made his way out of the room.

~~~~~~n~~~~~~

In a while, Haruhi was completely ready to go. They both said goodbye to Ranka and headed to school.

Ranka watched as they walked away, hand-in-hand.

"My baby girl is growing up," he said as he watched them drive away. "Kyoya is a good boy. I'm glad that my girl has found someone for her."

Ranka walked back into the kitchen and added, "And that she's not with that idiot."

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to thank Anon, for commenting on every single chapter that I've posted. I'd also like to thank lolcari, xxxxUsaChanxxxx, kohi-hime, and Alchemylover19 (are you a Fullmetal Alchemist fan by any chance?). To BerryEbilBunny, I agree, my writing is pretty OOC, but I will try to improve. Thanks for believing in me! And lastly, to XxSoliexHiddenxX, thank you, I guess, for the wishes to good health and luck at school. Actually, my health is now very good. I got over a cold and now I'm feeling much better. That comment made my day. I wish the same to you, and all my readers. Thanks!**

**-write on-**

**Is**


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Good morning, dear," Kyoya whispered as he laid his hand gently on Haruhi's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at his face. "Time for school."

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

"Will student Haruhi Fujioka report the chairman's office," the voice over the intercom said, interrupting the middle of Haruhi's last class of the day.

"Shit," she muttered, standing up and grabbing her schoolbag. Her footsteps echoed across the marble walls as she ran down the hallway. When she reached the front office, she slowed to a walk and pulled open the glass door.

"Chairman Suoh is waiting for you in his office now," the woman at the front desk said, gesturing down a hallway. Haruhi smiled and muttered a "thank-you" before making her way down the hallway.

"You wanted to see me, Chairman?" Haruhi said, closing the door to the chairman's office.

"Yes. Take a seat, please," Chairman Suoh said. Haruhi took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Is there a problem, Chairman?" Haruhi said.

"Yes, Ms. Fujioka, I'm afraid there is," Chairman said, a hint of ice in his voice. "It's come to my attention that you're wearing the wrong school uniform."

"Sir, I'm doing this because-" Haruhi started, but the chairman cut her off.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your situation with the host club. I'm also aware of your situation with my son, Tamaki. It has come to my attention that you are no longer involved in a relationship with him," Suoh paused, giving Haruhi time for what he was saying to sink in.

"Haruhi, are you aware who pays for your scholarship here?"

"You do, sir?" Haruhi said questioningly.

"Yes, and are you aware who has the power to revoke your scholarship?" Suoh said, practically hissing.

"You do, sir," Haruhi spoke in a quiet voice. She dropped her head down and fell silent.

"I'll give you a week to sort everything out. By the end of this week, I expect you to be dating my son, and not thinking of _anyone_ else."

"I-I don't th-think I can d-do that-," Haruhi replied, her voice unsteady.

"And why is that?" his voice cut like a knife.

"I'm in a relationship with someone else right now and… and I love him."

"Well, we can't have anyone having feelings for you, can we?" Suoh said deviously. "Then you'll need to end that. End it harshly enough so that it's sure he won't come back."

"H-How could I-" Haruhi started, close to panic.

"Tell him you don't love him."

"Now, dismissed," Chairman said and Haruhi swiftly got up and ran from the office just as the bell rang, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. She ran to the third music room and stopped at the doors. She contemplated leaving and going home, but knew that it was a bad idea.

Haruhi pulled open the double doors ad took a seat at a table in the corner.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Kyoya said, slipping into the seat across the small table.

"Can I please talk to you after the club? Privately?" Haruhi said, her voice a little more than a whisper.

"Of course, dear," Kyoya said just as the girls started to file into the room. He got up from his chair and went over to greet them.

Haruhi was immediately swarmed with girls. They pulled her over to a larger table and all sat with her.

"Hi, Haruhi," they all chimed, smiling at her. She gave them her best host club smile and started to talk with them.

~~~~~~u~~~~~~

"So, what was it that you needed to talk about, love?" Kyoya said coming over to Haruhi once all of the girls had left the room.

Haruhi took a deep breath as the chairman's words echoed in her head. _Tell him you don't love him._

"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. Please know that," Haruhi said, her voice high as she was failing to fight the tears coming.

"Haruhi, what are you talking about?" Kyoya said, concern in his voice only noticeable to Haruhi.

Just then, Tamaki came over and started to say, "Is everything ok-"

But he was cut off when Haruhi gripped his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

Haruhi finally pulled away, tears streaming down her face. "Im so sorry, Kyoya," she said before running out of the music room and down the hall. She ran out of the front of the school to discover it was raining. She kept running but tripped on an unlevel sidewalk square on the side of the school. She fell and sat up, gripping the new gash on the top of her left arm. She didn't even bother getting up. _Maybe I'll just die here in the rain._

~~~~~~r~~~~~~

Kyoya stood in the music room, his face sheet white and expressionless. He was still in shock and what Haruhi did was still processing. When he snapped out of it, he grabbed his schoolbag and bolted after her. He ran out the front doors, but didn't see her.

"Haruhi!" he shouted, standing in the rain. When he heard nothing, he ran around the side to see if she might be there. When he turned the corner, he saw her sitting on the ground, leaned up against the wall.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya said, running towards her. She turned at her name and her eyes went wide and scared at the sight of Kyoya. _He's probably furious with me. I'd promised him that I'd never go back to Tamaki, and he was scared of that._

"Haruhi, what just happened?" Kyoya said, steel in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya. I'm so sorry," was all she could say past her tears.

"You're hurt," He said, seeing the blood seeping through her fingers where she held the cut. "Come on, let's take care of that."

Kyoya tried to pick her up but she resisted.

"Please," Haruhi begged. "I don't want to hurt you any further."

She got up and started to run away, but Kyoya grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He spun her around and tried to look her in the eye, but she kept her head down.

"Haruhi, _what's wrong?"_ Kyoya said, shaking Haruhi's shoulders slightly.

"I can't tell you. I'm so sorry," she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I can't expect you to understand what's going on. It's just, my future is on the line, and, I'm just so sorry," Tears started to slur her speech.

"Will you _please_ just explain to me what's going on? I'm in the dark about all of this here! Right now I'm think in that you were cheating on me with _him_," his voice grew soft and low as he said the next sentence. "Please, just explain."

'It just hurts to be around you right now; I can't deal with this," Haruhi choked out.

"Haruhi, _what is wrong?_ God, you have _no idea_ how hard it is for me not to know what's going on. Help me out here," Kyoya gripped Haruhi's shoulders. "Look at me!"

"I'm so sorry but I _can't _love you."

"That's just it! Haruhi, what's stopping you? _Why_ can't you love me? I just _can't _believe it was your own decision!" Kyoya said, pain in his voice. "Just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Just say it, so I can hear it from you."

"I…I can't," Haruhi said, shaking her head. "Maybe, one day you'll understand what's going on, but I just can't do this now. I hope you understand."

Haruhi picked up her schoolbag and shakily started to walk off. Just then, Tamaki rounded the corner and spotted the pair.

Haruhi turned to him and spoke coldly, "Tell you're _father_ that it's done. Is he happy for what he's done?"

With that, Haruhi started crying again and broke out into a run.

~~~~~~a~~~~~~

Once Haruhi ran, Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the shirt collar and held him above the ground, He slammed him against the wall and hissed, "You try and lay a finger on Haruhi and I swear it'll be the last thing you do."

Kyoya dropped him and Tamaki fell to his knees. Kyoya started to walk away when Tamaki got up and spoke, "It wouldn't be my fault if she likes me better than an emotionless beast like yourself."

Kyoya stopped in his tracks.

"What did you just call me?" Kyoya said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me. You're emotionless; it's practically inhuman. It may help you with business, but it'll get you nowhere with love."

Kyoya ran up to Tamaki and elbowed him in the chest, sending him to the ground. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's shirt collar again and pinned him to the ground. He kept a hand on Tamaki's chest, keeping him on the ground. Kyoya held a raised fist above his head.

"If that's what you think, then you don't know the first thing about me," Kyoya growled. He was about to connect his fist with Tamaki's face when the back of his shirt collar and his arm were grabbed. He was pulled off of Tamaki and thrown against the wall.

"What the hell are you boys doing!" the man shouted and the boys turned to see Tamaki's father, furious.

_"My office. Now."_

~~~~~~n~~~~~~

"What were you boys thinking!" Tamaki's father yelled.

Kyoya and Tamaki sat in the chairs in front of the desk, both dripping from the rain. Their jackets were hanging on a hook on the wall along with their ties. Their dress shirts stuck, soaked, to their torsos. Kyoya's raven hair lay flat on his head.

"Tamaki, my own son! I thought I raised you better. And Ootori! Class president, A+ student, I can't believe this! You two are the last students I expected to get in trouble! Explain yourselves!"

Tamaki started babbling apologies, and Kyoya started to talk over him, quieting him down.

"I'm sorry for my actions, sir. It was an argument that led to physical violence, and it was unnecessary. It won't happen again," Kyoya said calmly, masking the fact that he was totally humiliated on the inside.

"I'll let you off the hook and not notify your father, Ootori. But know I'm only doing this because you're an exceptional student. If something like this happens again, I won't be so kind," Mr. Suoh said with a stern voice.

"I understand. Thank you, sir," Kyoya said, standing up to leave. He grabbed his jacket and tie from the hook and walked out.

In the parking lot, Kyoya got in his car and told the driver to take him to Haruhi's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I want to thank Abigaily Sohma for giving me such an enthusiastic review. It's not discontinued, I promise! I write this for my friend, and I'll only stop this if we both get bored with it, and you know how slowly readers get bored. My fanfictions are relatively long, (I have a Maximum Ride FF posted on here thats going to end up being about 100 chapters) and I wont finish without having a good ending. Sorry if you commented on the last chapter and I didn't give you kudos, but I want to get this up ASAP. <strong>

**Also, I'm going to post, my guess is two more chapters before I leave for the month of November. I'll try to get as many chapters as I can in before November 1st, but I doubt I'll be able to post more than 3. I'm going to try to update every one of my fanfictions before November. Why and I not posting in November, you ask? Well, as some of you may know, November is national Write A Novel month (Not those exact words, but the same idea) and I want to write a novel in that month. My fanfictions really take out time from that, so I hope you excuse me. And if I get my book published, I'll tell you guys! Thanks for reading! **

**-write on-**

**Is**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya pushed the limo's door open and stepped out into the rain. He slammed the door shut and ran up the steps to Haruhi's apartment, not even bothering to look at his surroundings and notice the car parked on the opposite side of the street. Reaching the door, he slammed his fist frantically against the hard painted wood.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

Tamaki had his car drop him off at Haruhi's house instead of going home. He instructed his driver to stay here while he ran inside. He knocked on the door and Haruhi answered.

"Hi," she said nervously, trying to sound upbeat.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, smiling widely. He stepped inside and pulled her into a hug. "Haruhi, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you decided to give me a second chance. I promise I won't let you down again."

Before Haruhi could say anything else, Tamaki crushed his lips to hers. Their eyes were shut, just the same as with any kiss, but this time Haruhi was biting back tears. After a few seconds, tamaki broke the kiss. Haruhi tried to look as cheerful as she could.

"We… we should probably sit down and talk this out," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Let's go," Tamaki took Haruhi by the wrist and led her through the doorway of her bedroom. Haruhi took a seat on the edge of her bed and Tamaki pulled up her desk chair to face her.

~~~~~~u~~~~~~

Ranka pulled open the door, causing Kyoya to almost fall through the doorway.

"Kyoya!" Ranka exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here."

"I need to talk to Haruhi. It's extremely important- before either of us does something we're going to regret. I just need to see her," Kyoya said. It was clear that he was distraught. Before Ranka could respond, Kyoya gently pushed past him and made his way towards Haruhi's bedroom.

~~~~~~r~~~~~~

"…and I guess I'm just confused about all of this…" Haruhi rambled on, extremely on edge. Tamaki cut her off by kissing her, making her heart beat even faster. She couldn't decide whether it was out of passion, or fear.

Tamaki gently lowered Haruhi down onto the bed, still not breaking the kiss. She wanted to push him away, to run out of the room and kick and scream and cry. She wanted to be comforted. She wanted Kyoya.

But that would be impossible. Mr. Suoh's words echoed on her head. _Are you aware who has the power to revoke your scholarship?_She needed to keep her scholarship at Ouran so she could be a lawyer and follow in her mother's footsteps, even if she felt horrible about what she had to do to keep it. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let anything stop her from achieving her dream.

She knew the consequences of pushing him away, but nothing in the world could make her kiss back.

~~~~~~a~~~~~~

"No!" Ranka shouted. "You don't go in there!"

"I need to talk to her," Kyoya said back. He turned the knob on the door and burst though into Haruhi's room. What he walked in on made him want to die.

Tamaki was on top of Haruhi, forcing his tongue into her mouth and running his hands up her sides. Haruhi's arms lay limp on the bed, not embracing him, not stopping him.

When the door opened Tamaki broke the kiss and looked up at Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What did I tell you!" Kyoya said, shaking Tamaki as he spoke. "What did I fucking tell you!"

"Kyoya, stop!" Haruhi yelled. "It isn't his fault! Stop it!"

"Don't you everlay another hand on her _ever_ again. Got it?" Kyoya threatened, his voice dark and menacing. Tamaki nodded and Kyoya let go of his shirt, allowing him to sink to the floor. The raven-haired boy turned to Haruhi and almost felt his nearly heart break when he noticed the tears on her face. Ashamed and unsure, he turned and walked out the door.

"Wait!" Haruhi yelled after him. He stopped, and she continued with her voice a small whimper. "Please stay."

He thought for a second before turning.

"Okay, but can I talk to you for a minute?" Kyoya asked. He looked at Tamaki. "Alone?"

Haruhi nodded and followed Kyoya into the living room. He turned to Haruhi.

"What's going on here?" Kyoya asked, concerned. "I'm completely in the dark. I know this isn't you- you would never cheat on me, and you're a good person. You aren't acting at all like yourself. What's wrong?"

Before speaking she pulled him close and kissed him. In that she tried her best to say I love you, I'm sorry, and please forgive me. Once they broke apart, she spoke.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you, and I'm really scared now, and you're the one I want, the one I _need_ to help me through this."

And then stood in front of him and spoke, "I should tell you both about this."

~~~~~~n~~~~~~

"… and then he told me that he would take away my scholarship if I didn't," Haruhi finished. The three students had gathered in the small living room of the apartment to listen to Haruhi to explain everything.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry that my father put you through this," Tamaki apologized. "If I had known, I definitely wouldn't have taken advantage of you. I'm sorry."

"And you need to tell me these things when they happen," Kyoya said. "That way, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. I'll help you out of this. We'll make it together," He glanced at Tamaki and added, "All three of us."

Haruhi smiled weakly. "Thanks, guys. But what should we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am SO sorry that I've put this off for so long! I feel horrible! Don't hurt me! But in all honesty, I kind of just forgot... I'm going to try to aim low and just see how far above the bar I can shoot. My goal is to update every one of my fanfics at least once a month, and just up that when I feel I can. And if you want to read some original work of mine, I have a FictionPress account with the same name, so that's there. Thank you to all that reviewed and encouraged me to write more! This chapter would never have happened without you! See you in a month!<strong>


End file.
